


Enjoy the Ride

by MeganMorgue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bull Riding, Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Fun, Jealous Jensen, Oral Sex, Partying, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, bet, challenge, cowboy Jensen, mechanical bull riding, night out, rodeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMorgue/pseuds/MeganMorgue
Summary: You enjoy a night out with your boyfriend, Jensen, and his best friend, Jared, might have some of the best ideas when he's drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to finish this fic idea I had for quite some time after seeing this video:  
> [ Sexy Mechanic Bull Riding](http://youtu.be/Hj9J0ho8rC8)  
> For the sake of this fic, just pretend Jensen never met Danneel!
> 
> There will be a Jensen/Dean goodie at the end, but it's a season 12.11 spoiler
> 
> I'm happy about any kind of feedback, so please comment or give kudos. I'm still a new fan fic writer.

You rarely had time to go out with your boyfriend Jensen. He was filming in Vancouver most of the time and you stayed back in Austin, working as a dancer at a theater. But this weekend you dragged his ass to a local bar and decided you’d have some fun… and of course Jared tagged along too.  
The bar was one of those old looking, smoke filled country bars and you loved it; already swinging your hips to the beat of the music after walking through the door. Jensen just rolled his eyes, but gave you a grin.  
Normally you were a pretty quiet person, but sometimes you managed to let go of all your shyness and just live the moment without thinking too much about anything. Jensen had more trouble to do that, but after a few glasses of whiskey he let go too and you even got him out on the dancefloor. .. just once, and he’d always deny it ever happened.  
After a few hours you all were pretty buzzed, but not super drunk, and Jared, the giant energetic puppy, came up with the most stupid bets, like always. He leaned closer to Jensen and you watched him say something to his best friend, which you couldn’t quite understand over the noise, but Jensen eyes snapped open and he spat out a “NO WAY JARED! NEVER!” and you couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression.

“Well then I’m gonna ask Y/N if she has the balls for this!” Jared said; pointing at you and you raised one eyebrow; wondering what he came up with!

“What now you giant?” you laughed.

Jared took a step closer to you and said just loud enough for you to hear him over the noise. “I discovered they have a mechanic bull in the back and I bet that I’ll last longer than you and since Jensen is too scared he could lose…”

“Oh the game is on Padalecki. You’re much more drunk than I am and I can beat your clumsy ass easily.” You giggled “Seems like I have to be the man in the relationship today.” You mocked Jensen.

“Oh woah… now wait a second!” Jensen huffed and stood up; involuntarily doing his famous comedy elbows. “I’m the one who’s gonna win this! I just didn’t want you to feel bad when you lose.”  
_Got him_ , you think and smile to yourself. You knew how to push his buttons after all.

It didn’t take long for you three to gather around the mechanic bull after downing your drinks; watching others people fail miserably, but you were still confident you’d be able to win this.  
First it was Jared’s turn and he failed like all the others before him; landing on the red air cushion quite ungracefully. Jensen was next. He managed to stay on the bull for quite some time and you started to doubt, for a second, you could beat him, but right now winning wasn’t the main thought you had.  
The ways his hips moved on the back of the bull, in tune with the beat of the music, turned you on more than it should. He holds on tight with one hand and had the other arm stretched wide to hold his balance; his plaid shirt flowing behind him. He looked so sexy and carefree and happy… if you could you’d pull him down and jump his bones right there.  
But then the bull made a sudden turn and he fell down.

“1:13… beat that princess!” he growled low in your ear and placed one hand on the small of your back; his hot breath letting a shudder run down your spine. You gather yourself and walk over to the DJ to ask him to play a [certain song](https://youtu.be/GpVFlbKbwlY) and with a challenging grin you slip out of your boots and try to sound overly confident when you take your seat on the bull; sliding all to the front and throwing your hair tie to your boyfriend.

“Watch that Ackles!” you call and wink at him.  
The songs starts slow and you’re sure he’d recognize the lyrics and when the electric guitar hits the bull started to spin. You had no problem to holding your balance; only moving your hips and keeping your torso and head up right. Being a dancer had its perks.

_I said hey girl what's your name?  
Haven't I seen you before?_

Jensen, of course, knew the song. It played the night the two of you met, 3 years ago, in a bar just like this one. A proud smile crept on his face as he watched you; your ass in tight shorts on display for everyone to see. He felt a short shot of jealousy run through him, but the way you moved turned him on so much, he couldn’t think about anything else and had to readjust himself a few times.

_Are you alone or are you with someone?  
She said ‘a matter of fact I’m not.’_

Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off of you. The way you rode that bull painted dirty pictures in his mind and his breath quickened. If he could he’d just pull you off that thing and fuck you right there and then.

 _So I took her hand that's when it all began_  
and we headed towards the parking lot.  
and she said hey boy, do you mind takin' me home tonight?

His erection pushed painfully against the zipper and denim of his jeans as he watched you; still grinding down on that bull; throwing your hair around and smirking at your boyfriend every time he came into your sight.  
“Jared!” Jensen growls at his friend “Go pay and get a cab. I won’t be driving you home tonight.” Jared looked at him puzzled for a second, but his gaze wandered down to Jensens hands in front of his crotch and he understood pretty quickly.  
“Ok but don’t get caught Jen, I don’t wanna see you making the news tomorrow! ‘Supernatural star Jensen Ackles having a drunk quickie in the parking lot of a crappy bar’” Jared mimicked a news reporter and laughed. Jensen shooting him a threatening glare and Jared gently hit Jensens shoulder… “Ok buddy, see you soon then! Have fun!”… and with that he left his horny best friend behind; still chuckling and shaking his head on the way out.

 _And hold on tight 'cause it’s gonna be_  
wilder than any 8 second ride!  
We went riding round rocking to the sound of "A Country Boy Can Surivive."  
And I knew then that she was my kind of girl 'cause she was singing every single line.

Staying on that damn bull was harder than you first thought. Your legs were burning and you started to feel a little bit dizzy from all the turning and spinning. You could see on the clock that you already beat Jensen and that short distraction of looking at the stop watch was enough to make you lose your balance and you fell down on the soft air cushion. You hit the 1:40 mark and walked over to you boy with a winning grin on your face, until you noticed Jared was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey Babe where is…” Jensen cut you off with a bruising kiss, full of hunger and lust.

“Car. Now!” he growls low and dangerous. With one look in his lust blown eyes you didn’t had to be asked twice. You just had time to slip back in your boots before Jensen nearly dragged you out of the bar and shoved you on the passenger seat of his car. It didn’t take long until he jumped in the driver’s seat and speeded down the nearly empty streets.

“You sure you can still drive Babe?” you said quietly.

“I’m fine!” his voice came out hard, probably harsher than he intended.

You noticed the bulge in his pants and you smirked. This drive was gonna be a lot of fun. You turned around in your seat to face him and wordlessly placed one hand on his thigh; gripping tight.

“You sure about that honey?” He didn’t say a word and just blankly stared at the street in front of him; gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.  
You let your hand wander up his leg and smiled at the sharp inhale he made when you brushed his rock hard dick.

“Relax darling.” You cooed. “I’m gonna make you feel sooo good! Did you like how I rode that bull, did you imaging me riding you just like that. Hard and fast!” You hand wandered up further, just lightly grazing his erection and Jensen couldn’t hold back the moan.

“You’re gonna kill us if you keep doing that, Babe!” he breathed out, but pushing his hips up.

“Okay!” you said innocently and shrug your shoulders; drawing back your hand and he nearly whined at the loss. He was exactly where you wanted him to be and you couldn’t wait to get home. After that Jensen relaxed a little bit, but was still speeding down the roads with pure determination and lust in his eyes.  
Just a few minutes later you arrived at your home and after shoving you through the front door and pushing it close with his foot he turned you around and crashed your back on the cold hard wood of the door. He kissed you hard; pushing his hand under your shirt and roughly massaging one of your breasts. He only broke the kiss when the need for air became urgent. You both were panting and your heart was thundering in your chest.

“Bedroom!” He grunted and grabbed your hands; pulling you after him.  
He threw you on the bed and hurried to kick of his boots and yank off his own clothes. You did the same and got rid of your clothing and right as you finished getting your pants and panties down he pushed you back on the bed; attacking your mouth once more. Together you shift to the middle of the bed and he hoovers dangerously over you.

“Do you know how hard it was not to pull you down that bull and just fuck you? Your hips… gosh Y/N you drive me crazy!” he said in between kisses and bites and grabs your hip hard. “This ain’t gonna be gentle!” he warns you.

“Who said I wanted it to be gentle?” you smirked and Jensen couldn’t help but moan. He started kissing your jaw and neck and sucked a mark right above your pulse point. Your breath caught in your throat; the pleasure and pain shooting right between your legs. You bucked your hips up; desperate for any kind of friction.

“Jensen… please just fuck me already!” you pleaded.

“Oh no Babe. First it’s time for payback for what you did in the car.” His voice was low and dangerous and he shuffled down your body. He sucked another mark in your delicate skin right next to your hip bone and your head fell back on the pillow.  
He positioned himself between your legs; letting his nails scrape over your sides until he reached your ass and buried his fingertips in your skin; probably leaving bruises. He lowered himself down and nips at the skin of your thigh.

“Jen… please!” you whined and he looked up and grinned at you.

“Hmm sooo eager” he purred.

Without warning he licked a broad stripe over your wet folds and your body jerked from the sudden sensation.  
“Hmm you taste amazing baby girl.”  
You were past forming complete sentences, so you just moaned and writhed underneath him. You were so worked up already and it wouldn’t take long until he’d throw you over the edge.  
As if he could read your thoughts he pushed one finger into your heat and curls it slightly; hitting your g-spot repeatedly.

“Oh god yes” your hands were balled into fists, grabbing the sheets like your life depended on it.  
Jensen quickly added another finger and sucked at your clit with such ferocity, you thought you might pass out. You could feel the coil in your stomach tighten at an alarming rate.

“Jen… I can’t... please!”

“Cum for me darling!” he moaned before licking your clit again. That’s all it took and your vision went white and you came with his name on your lips; pleasure shooting through every cell of your body, your legs shaking hard and your back arching from the bed.  
Jensen worked you through your high, but he didn’t give you time to catch your breath completely before he pushed in you with one stroke. You screamed out at the sudden stretching of your walls and the over-sensitivity of your pussy.

“Oh god Jensen!” you moaned.

“Does that feel good darling? My cock buried deep inside you?” Oh god yes it did.

Jensen pulled out nearly completely and thrusted back in hard and you screamed out. He leaned down and kissed your breath away; all teeth and tongues and he bit on your lower lip. He set a maddening pace; massaging your breasts with one hand and holding one of your legs over his shoulder with the other. It felt so good and you whined and shuddered, pleaded and moaning incoherent words. You could feel your orgasm approaching and you were sure Jensen wasn’t far from it either, but then he stopped.

“Babe?” he tried to get your attention. Your head shot up and you looked at him with anger while he started slowly thrusting into you again. You could see the lust in his eyes, all green nearly gone… so why did he stop?  
“I know I said this wouldn’t be gentle, but I want you to ride me just like you rode that bull tonight.” Without waiting for an answer he rolled over, not pulling out of you and you straddled his hips.  
Instinctively you started to grind your hips down on him and he moaned loud.

“Oh yes Y/N that feels so good!”

“Yeah you like that?” you leaned down to kiss his neck, right behind his ear, like you knew it would drive him crazy. You licked down; tasting the salty sweat and something that was uniquely Jensen. You let your tongue run over his collarbones and bit him hard right underneath. His breath hitched and a long moan followed when you licked over the red and tender skin. You give him a quick peck on the lips before sitting up and using Jensen’s thighs as leverage. He tried to chase the kiss, but wasn’t fast enough, so he let his head fall back on the pillow and closed his eyes; enjoying the pure pleasure.

“Oh my god… Y/N… I won’t last long!” You still rolled your hips, the same movement you did earlier that night. You reached behind your ass and let your fingertips stroke over his balls and Jensen let out a strangled moan. You knew he was close so you sped up; leaning back forward so you could get some friction on your clit. You could feel your own orgasm approaching fast again.

“Babe… I’m gonna…” he couldn’t finish the sentence before his whole body shuddered and he coated your walls in cum. Feeling the heat inside you, pushed yourself over the edge once more and you cried out; nearly screaming his name.  
Your spent body fell down on his chest; both of you trying to catch your breaths. You rolled off of him, but nuzzled to his side instantly, ignoring the sticky mess between your thighs.

“That was way better than mechanic bull riding” you giggled and Jensen fondly looks down at you with a smile on his face. He kisses the top of your head and wraps one arm around you.

“Yes! Yes it was. I love you Y/N. I think we should go out more often if it ends like this!” He gave you his signature smirk.

“I love you too Jen.” You stayed like this for a few minutes before Jensen got up to get a wet cloth to clean you both up. After he was done, he lay down next to you, pulled you close and put the covers over you both.  
_Yes you could definitely get used to ending a night out in a bar like this._  
With a smile on your face and Jensen’s heartbeat under your ear you fell asleep quickly.  
  
\---

 

\---

 

\---

  
Here's the promised goodie:   
  



End file.
